Honeybee
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: We might make a memory that we won't forget. A collection of oneshots based on songs from Blake Shelton's CD, Red River Blue. LASSIET.
1. Honeybee

This is a collection of oneshots, each based on a line of a song from Blake Shelton's CD, Red River Blue. I already have several of these for In Plain Sight, House MD, and Burn Notice. This time it's Psych, and for those of you curious, this is a Lassiet project. First up, Honeybee. Read on and enjoy.

**For Loafer. Just because.**

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsych

_If you'll be my soft and sweet_

_I'll be your strong and steady_

_You be my glass of wine _

_I'll be your shot of whiskey_

-Honeybee

Carlton Lassiter was a lucky man.

Lying in his bed, his woman in his arms, he thought back a few years when she was just a friend and he was completely clueless about his own feelings. It had taken seeing her in a relationship with another man to knock some sense into him, and by then, it had almost been too late. It had taken a messy breakup, a lot of talking and even more alcohol for things to happen between them, but when they did…

"Are you over thinking things again, Carlton?"

He looked down at Juliet and grinned. "Possibly."

Juliet yawned and stretched, then settled in his arms again. "Do you need me to distract you?"

"Mm…" He pretended to think that over. "Yes, I think I do need you to distract me."

He let out a surprised gasp when Juliet suddenly flipped him onto his back and straddled his waist. Oh, this was very nice…

With a wicked grin, Juliet placed her hands on Lassiter's bare chest. Then she lowered her head and nipped playfully at his neck.

"Oh God," Lassiter groaned, his hands finding her hips and gripping them tightly.

Juliet laughed softly against his neck, and the sensation sent shivers through the man holding her.

Yes, he was quite possibly the luckiest man on earth.

The End.

A/N: Next up, Ready To Roll. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Ready To Roll

Update time! This one is called Ready To Roll. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsych

_All day, I've been thinking about_

_Quitting early, skipping out_

_Haulin' ass to hit the couch_

_And hang with you at home_

-Ready To Roll

Thursday afternoon, the clock on the wall at the precinct was not Carlton Lassiter's friend.

He sighed as he scrubbed his hand roughly over his face and tried to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork in front of him. Across the desk, his partner's chair was empty. His frown deepened. It was only temporary, but he absolutely hated being without her, so much so that he had refused to take on a new partner at all. He would work alone until Juliet was able to return to work.

Chief Vick was watching her best detective mope at his desk. For the past three weeks, Detective O'Hara had been on leave, and the resulting void that was created for Lassiter left him pissy and inclined to snap at anyone who so much as breathed near him.

And they still had another three or four months to go…

Suddenly Vick stood up and walked out of her office. "Detective Lassiter!" Her voice was sharp and immediately caught Lassiter's attention.

Lassiter stood up and made his way over to the chief. "Yes, Chief?"

"I want you to take the rest of the day off. Go home."

He didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

He made it to his home in record time, only stopping long enough to buy a single red rose from a local flower vendor. Whistling, he made his way up the steps and unlocked the door, letting himself into his home.

At the unexpected opening of the door, Juliet poked her head out of the kitchen. "Carlton? What are you doing home so early?"

He followed the sound of her voice, grinning ridiculously at the sight of her. "The chief told me to take the afternoon." He laid the rose down, then took her in his arms and kissed her softly.

Juliet melted into his arms and happily returned the kiss.

As the kiss broke, Lassiter rested his hand on her swollen belly. Their baby was due in another month or so, and he couldn't wait. The nursery was finished, a crib had been set up in their bedroom, Juliet's overnight bag was packed and he had six weeks paid leave waiting for him after they brought the baby home. Vick had been all too happy to sign off on that, since he was hard enough to put up with under the best circumstances. Without his partner, he was downright impossible.

Juliet smiled up at her husband, the man that she loved. She hated watching him leave for work every morning without her, but it was only temporary. And their baby was well worth it.

Kissing her again, Lassiter guided Juliet over to the couch and sat down with her. She curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder, and he slipped a protective arm around her. He had her, and in a month they would have their baby.

How could he ask for anything more?

The End.

A/N: Yay, Lassiet fluff! Next up, God Gave Me You. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. God Gave Me You

New chapter! My old computer died, and many fics went with it. I'm just now restarting many of them, so bear with me! This chapter is all about Lassiter as a dad, something I really enjoy writing. Read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsych

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say_

_It's true_

_God gave me you_

-God Gave Me You

In the still of the night, a soft cry woke Carlton Lassiter from a deep sleep. He sighed, reluctant to leave his warm bed and the woman in his arms. It was the first night in almost a week he had been able to fall asleep holding her, so when he heard the cry, he didn't want to move. Unfortunately if he ignored it, it would only succeed in disturbing his wife, and he couldn't have that. So with a sigh, he untangled himself from her and rolled out of bed. Then he went over to the crib beside the wall and looked down.

In the crib, his newborn son's face was scrunched up, a sure sign he was about to give his lungs a workout. With some uncertainty, Lassiter reached into the crib and lifted his two-day-old son into his arms. Settling him awkwardly against his chest, he slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. Juliet had prepared a bottle earlier, though she was reluctant to so soon. He had assured her that he could handle feeding their baby, and it would give them a chance to bond.

Opening the refrigerator, Lassiter reached in and retrieved the bottle. Then he warmed it on the stove, all the while speaking softly to his son. Little Thomas Carlton Lassiter had arrived less than forty-eight hours ago, after a relatively short labor. He was a respectable seven pounds and three ounces, much to the delight of everyone involved. Lassiter had been terrified from the time Juliet told him she was pregnant, but she had been thrilled. They were dating for almost a year when they conceived, and a pregnancy had been the last thing on either of their minds. But once the shock wore off, Lassiter had proposed to her, and within a month, they were married in a small civil ceremony attended by their families and several friends from the department.

After Victoria left him, Lassiter had given up the hope he would ever have children. He wanted children, and he had always thought he'd like to have at least three or four. Of course he had been younger, and then Victoria left him and he was so sure he would never find someone to love him, let alone bear his children. And then he met Juliet…

The bottle was finally warm enough, but he tested the liquid on his arm before offering the rubber nipple to his fussy son. Thomas hesitated at the strange sensation, his lips puckering.

"Come on, Tom. I know it's not your mom, but she needs a break." Lassiter began to pace slowly around the kitchen. Juliet had been stunning while pregnant, and Lassiter had loved watching her change and feeling the baby move in his mother. But it was nothing compared to the feeling he got now, being able to hold the little guy in his arms, to feed him and kiss his soft little head.

Finally the little guy latched onto the bottle and began slurping noisily. Lassiter grinned triumphantly. Maybe this wasn't how he had planned his life would go, but now that he had Juliet and Thomas, he couldn't imagine his life any another way.

"I love you, Tom."

The End.

A/N: Aww. I really do think Lassiter would make a great dad. Next up, Get Some. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
